Doba
thumb|240px Postoji više različitih doba kroz koje je Base Turn ekipa proživjela. Na ovom kratko-retardiranom popisu se nalaze neka od glavnih doba. Posložena su kronološkim redom, što znači da su gore najdavnija doba, a dolje najnedavnija. Epohe su izračunate kompleksnim sustavom računanja. Popis Doba *'Pradavno doba' thumb|208px Jako davno doba koje je postojalo prije ičega. Nitko se ne sjeća ovih davnih dana. Znanstvenici smatraju da se ovo doba odvijalo prije otprilike deset godina ili čak više. *'Doba Primijenjene' thumb|126px Tijekom ove epohe (2008.-2011.), ekipa zabušava u srednjoj i ništa ne radi. Aktualno je odlaženje u kino, igranje Warcraft III mapa, Diabla, i WoWa do duboko u noć preko Teamspeaka i Skypa dok Matijin stari to pokušava spriječiti. Za ovog perioda, Zmaj još nije izbačen iz društva. Putovanje u Pariz spada ovdje. Ovo doba traje do otkrića Fritka. *'Doba Fritka' Ovo doba je bilo tijekom 2011. godine kada je ekipa otkrila Fritko. Tijekom ovog vremena igra se Dota 2 beta, izbjegava se Zmaj i čeka se Diablo 3. Glavni kafić je Hamlet, a ljudi se još druže sa Silviom. Otkriven je i Vivaldi. Nixa saznaje da je duhan dobar. Wane sanja o motoru. *'Doba Pada' thumb Pad je bio dramatičan događaj. Kad je Doba Fritka završilo u proljeće 2012. sa zatvaranjem Fritka, počelo je doba državne mature, koje je kasnije nazvano "Pad". Ovo je bilo jako napeto doba, jer su svi htjeli upasti na fakultete, ali je samo Nixa uspio. Matija je bio tužan, a Wane se zaključao u stan. Tijekom ovog doba se prvi put javlja Borna, a Dario postaje Izgubljeni Prijatelj. *'Doba Dote' thumb|252px Doba tijekom koje se jako puno igrala Dota, jer su Matija i Wane bili besposleni, a Nixa je upao na Filozofski pa je isto bio besposlen. Glavni kafići su Hamlet i Vivaldi, a ponekad i Delirium. Ovo doba završava kad je Nixa morao prestati igrati Dotu da bi učio za ispite početkom 2013. godine, i onda nikad više nije započeo. Tijekom ovog doba se ide u kino gledati Alex Cross, Wane radi u Grgi, a Matija jede lude pilule. Dario ne postoji tijekom ovog razdoblja. *'Doba Deliriuma' thumb|238px Dugačko i klasično doba koje traje od 2013. godine do Listopada 2014., a obilježeno je doslovno svakodnevnim kavama u Delu i raznim drugim glupostima. Skoro sva bitna događanja se dešavaju u ovoj epohi. Glavno obilježje je da se više ne igraju multiplayer igre usred noći preko Skypa dok Matijin stari čupa kablove, kao što je to bilo u starim danima tijekom Doba Primijenjene. U ovom razdoblju se aktiviraju Borna, Ana, Čorak i Vanja, a u ekipu se vraća i Dario. Gledaju se serije poput Game of Thronesa i House of Cardsa, i filmovi s Wane efektom slike. Ovo je bilo veselo i klasično doba za Base Turn ekipu. *'Doba Fakulteta' thumb|250px Mračnije doba, kao Dark Knight Rises. U ovom dobu nema više tri Dela na dan jer je Matija upisao Vern, još k tome radio posao, pa je rjeđe nalazio vremena za druženje. Dota i općenito igrice malo opadaju, osim kod Waneta. Game of Thrones serija više nije zakon. Nema tako puno Bitnih Događanja, Noći Pohlepa i takvih ludosti. Borna prekida s Anom, Wane s Adrianom, i Wane s motorom. Odlaze Frodo i Scarface, a dolaze novi, mračniji zlikovci poput Taste Burn ekipe, Nixinog Anđela Čuvara, i Galjerice. No, nije sve negativno; javlja se povećana količina Darija, a također se pojavljuju Irena i Ljutko, te D&D. Tijekom ovog razdoblja se dosta igra Kanter, biljar i faks. Za Wanea ovo doba kulminira i završava s Noći Motora; za Nixu Europskim putovanjem; a za Darija prekidom s Jacquelinom. Slijedi doba Apsolventskih godina. *'Doba Apsolventskih Godina' thumb|330px Ovo doba započinje s Rujnom 2015. godine, kada svi osim Daria uzimaju praznu godinu. To drastično mijenja ritam druženja i način komunikacije za Base Turn ekipu, te unosi mnoge zanimljive promjene. Nixa se zabavlja s putovanjima, francuskim, i Ninom; Adriana radi besplatne poslove u Džamiji i putuje u Srbiju; Matija radi na HRT-u i ima malo slobodnog vremena. Tijekom ovog doba se Wane useljava u Matijin stan, i oni nabavljaju psa, Linu. Borna živi u Dubravi tijekom ovog razdoblja. Negdje nakon Nove godine 2016. Base Turn ekipa se svodi samo na Daria i Nixu jer su se Wane i Matija zaključali u stan i ne druže se s nikim. Dario i Nixa su održavali Base Turn sami samcati sve do ožujka, a u slobodno vrijeme su provodili dane sa "vanjskim članovima" Ekipe i lokalnim frendovima. Bilo je teško zadržati mjesto u Deliriumu pošto su bili nadjačani od strane Taste Burna, pa su tijekom ovog perioda puno pili od tuge, i pušili puno zdrave trave. Kada se Matija i Wane vrate, počinje Doba Renesanse. *'Doba Renesanse' thumb|120px Zadnje doba klasične vrste, počinje sa Zlatnom Miljom 3.0, kada Wane najavi kako osjeća dolazak novog, brutalnog doba za Base Turn ekipu. Svi članovi su se regrupirali, a Wane se počinje više družiti. Počinje i pušiti, ostavlja Paulu, upisuje Vern i radi za Midgard. Nixa putuje u Poljsku, Dansku i Švedsku, te objavljuje članke za cijenjene časopise. Dario upoznaje prednosti židovskih zavjera, te alkoholne intoksikacije. Svi raniji likovi se ponovno aktiviraju, poput Vanje i Čorka, Jacqueline, Žile i Borne. Ovo je zabavno i dobro doba, no sadrži mračno naličje. To se manifestira u Trpnju 2016., s čime završava ovo doba, a čak i ova era. *'Doba Baroka' thumb|262px Apsurdno, pretjerano, i kićasto doba; nova era Base Turna. Naziv je dodjelio Dario na balkonu od Waneta dok su s Nixom slušali Stairway to Heaven. Ovo potpuno novo, nepoznato i ekstremno doba bilo je iznenađujuće za sve članove, te je promijenilo cijelu paradigmu Base Turn-a. Čorak i Vanja se počinju često družiti, pojavljuju se Keberi, Borna odlazi u Ameriku, i još puno toga. Dešavaju se Nixini Četvrtci™, luda putovanja, tučnjave u parkovima, izleti u Varaždin, i igranje Mario Partya. Ovo doba je počelo 15.8.2016. a završilo 9.9.2017., čime je prvo doba kojemu se zna i točan datum. Slični članci *Slana kava *Putovanja *Vlak park Kategorija:Pojmovi